Star Crossed Signs
by Cettie
Summary: <html><head></head>A war, two sides, two lovers and a destiny. Better explanation inside! Jem/Pounce and Mistoria I won't update unless I get reviews! FINISHED!</html>
1. Prologue

Title: Star Crossed Signs

Summary: The two gangs in the Junkyard; Munkustrap's side and Tumblebrutus's side. At first they didn't have gang names, each were mad at each other. Everyone was born with a sign on their arm; a stripe and a spot. Which is how the gangs were names The Stripes and the Spots. Two lovers had different spots. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Spots:<p>

Tumblebrutus: Captain

Pouncival: Prince

Etcetera: Princess

Mungojerrie: A knight

Jellylorum: A nurse

Coricopat: Intelligence

Tantomille: Intelligence

Rum Tum Tugger: a Knight

Asparagus: A blacksmith

Macavity: Inside Worker

Stripes:

Munkustrap: Captain

Mistoffelees: Prince

Jemima: Princess

Rumpleteazer: Female Knight

Demeter: Female Knight and nurse

Jennyanydots: Nurse

Bombalurina: Inside worker

Skimbleshanks: Blacksmith

Alonzo: a Knight and part of the intelligence

Cassandra: Intelligence

Victoria: Inside worker, a knight and part of the intelligence

* * *

><p>Everything was great. We all got along...until one day. Munkustrap found a stripe on his bare skin under his fur. Tumbles found a spot. They fought over whose was better. A bit childish, but they checked everyone for one. Then I saw her; Jemima. She was on the other side. I was just about to be checked. I looked...a spot.<p>

"Um, Tumbles?" I said, "I'm gonna go over there, ok?"

"No, Pounce. You're coming with me." He said dragging me away. That was the end of my romance with her. I felt sad when I found out that she wasn't a Spot. I waited for what was to happen next.

**AN: I won't update unless I get good reviews. I'm not demanding or anything, but I once wrote en entire story with no reviews. I just was something to look forward to.  
><strong>


	2. The Marriage Debate

I waited for Tumbles at the harbor. He swiftly walked to me with two suitcases.

"Why am I here?" I asked him, "And what are you doing?"

"We're taking these intense battles to the sea." He said with a determined look on his face.

"So we're pirates now?" I said.

"Kind of," He said as he stepped toward the ship, "get on." I stepped onto the plank and took a look at the name of the ship; The _Etcetera_.

"Why is our ship called the _Etcetera_?" I asked.

"Because it's the name of the Spots' Princess; the queen that _you_ will be marrying." He explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemima's P.O.V.<strong>

I stepped onto the _Jemima_ and saw my mother giving Victoria a bandage.

"Hello, Jemima." She said.

"Mother, I have to talk to you." I said.

"What is it sweetie?" She said as Vic lay on her lap.

"It's about dad." I said quickly.

"Go on." She said slowly.

"Why does he have to do this? It's just a stupid stripe!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, your father says that he has a destiny. And that destiny is to be at the right hand of the Everlasting Cat. All because of that stripe on his skin." She said.

"But why can't I be with Cori and Tanto and Pouncival?" I said. They were all my best friends before the war. But, they had spots under their fur and I had a stripe.

"Demeter, I think I'm ready to go back into battle." Victoria croaked.

"Oh, no you are staying right here until you are well." She said.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"They're still at the harbor, getting back from battle." She told me. Just then, Mistoffelees walked in.

"Ah, Demeter!" He said hugging my mother, "How is everything."

"Why is he here?" I asked, "I thought only injured cats and royals were allowed in here. He doesn't look injured."

"Oh, sorry. Mistoffelees is the prince. You two are getting married." She told me.

My jaw dropped and I said, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pouncival's P.O.V.<strong>

On the deck, I watched everyone greet each other on the harbor. Some of them haven't even seen each other since the first battle after half of the knights were separated.

"Hey, Macavity!" Said Rum Tum Tugger.

"Brother! I didn't know that you were a Spot. Munkus is a Stripe." He said.

Tugger smiled and said, "I know! So now we're on the same side, both of us are awesome and..."

"...We're both better than Munkustrap!" They said together. I sighed and turned around to see my brother talking to our mother.

"Mum, are you listening to me?" He asked.

"Sorry, sweetie," She said, "all better, Mungo." She put a bandage on Mungojerrie.

"Thanks, Jelly. That Victoria sure did a numba on me. She may be a delicate kitten, but she is one tough fighta!" He said.

"Tumbles," I said as Mungo left, "why do I have to marry Etcetera?"

"Because I named her princess. You're the prince, therefore you must get married." He told me.

"Yeah, but why can't I marry who I want? Like Jemima." I said.

"Jemima? Why would you want to be with her? She's a Stripe, therefore inadequate and ineligible to marry you." He said.

"But...I...don't want to marry Etcetera." I said glumly.

"I know," He said in an uncaring tone, "bond with her. You guys are both _hyper_."

"So. Just because you are both hyper doesn't mean that I _like_ her." I snapped.

"It's not your choice, Pouncival. You two are getting married and that's final." He said. He exited the room and I sat down and sighed.

**AN: The update after reviews thing is taking effect now.**


	3. Lashing Out

**AN: You listened! GO REVIEWS!**

I woke up the next morning hoping that all of it was a dream. Nope. I was still on the _Etcetera_. I grumbled and got out of bed.

"Tumbles! Tumbles!" I yelled as I entered Tumble's part of the cabin.

"What is it, Pounce?" He asked, "I've got to prepare for battle and so do you."

"This better grandpa's 'I'm-old-and-I-want-to-be-Growltiger-again' crisis. Because this...is a realistic set." I said, knowing that it wasn't true.

"It's not. Besides, grandpa only did that once. But he is old." Tumbles said adjusting his hat.

"Ugh. So I still have to marry Etcetera?" I groaned.

"Yes...and here she comes now." He said turning around. Just then, Mungo, Tugger, Cori and Tanto walked in lifting Etcetera on one of those things that royalty is carried in (I couldn't think of what it was called at the time).

"Hi Etcetera." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Prince Pouncival." She said.

"So...what, are we picking out fine China or the type of toilet we're getting?" I said sarcastically. She jumped down and got closer to me.

"Look, I hate this as much as you do." She snapped.

"Well, that's a relief." I murmured.

"Besides, I've got my heart set on another tom." She said taking a glance at Tugger. He cringed and she exited the room. I rolled my eyes and walked to the deck to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemima's P.O.V.<strong>

I stood on the deck and sighed. It was time for Victoria to go back into battle. I felt so bad for her. She had three jobs and she's just one kitten. Although she is tougher than Mungojerrie, that is for sure. I saw the _Etcetera_ head towards us. I smiled as I saw Pounce's face looking at me.

"Hi Pouncy." I mouthed to him. He grinned and Tumbles smacked him. I turned away and waited for everyone to start their pointless fighting. Before it started, I went to my father.

"Daddy?" I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Wh...wh...why can't we just go back to the way things were? Why can't I love Pouncy anymore? What makes _your_ stupid stripe better than a spot?" I cried.

"Honey," He said, "I have my enemies. Where would we be without them?"

"We'd be FINE!" I yelled. I stomped out of the cabin and back onto the deck, Munkus following close behind. I stopped and he kept going. I went to the same spot on the deck and saw Pouncival (and many others) crossing onto the _Jemima_. I smile as I saw him walk towards me.


	4. Tumbles gets Mad

**AN: I know I'm updating even though I haven't gotten a review for chapter three yet. I will do this occasionally. But, don't expect me to update without a review. I'm only doing this because I need to put my ideas into action. Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I Ran to Pouce and hugged him.<p>

"Pouncy, thank the Everlasting Cat you came!" I said.

"I simply had to," He said, "but we need to go somewhere secret." I nodded and I lead him to the bottom of the deck where Skimbleshanks was. I gasped and saw that he was working.

Before we could enter, I cupped my paws and said, "Skimbleshanks! We need that sword now!" and he ran up to the upper deck without even noticing us.

"Now we can finally be alone." I said sweetly.

"Jemima?" He said. His voice made my heart melt.

"Yes?" I said as we held paws.

"I...want this war to end so I could be with you. I love you, Jemima." He told me.

"I love you too, Pouncy." I said. I was just about to kiss him when I heard footsteps.

"Oh no." We said at the same time.

"Skimble's back." I said as cI gestured him to hide. As Skimble entered the room I stood innocently.

"Miss," He said, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I uh...got lost." I lied.

"Well this is no place for a princess." He said. He walked me back up the stairs and to the entrance to my cabin. Muttering to himself, Skimble went back down to the lower decks. I entered my cabin to see Misto...and Victoria...kissing. I gasped and he looked over at me.

"Oh, Jemima I'm—"

"Thank you." I said to him.

"What is she talking about?" Victoria asked.

"I...don't know." He replied. I ran to Pouncival who just got back from fighting Rumpleteazer.

"Pouncy I have great news." I said to him.

"What is it, my love?" He asked me.

"I found out that Mistoffelees and Victoria—"

"Pouncvial!" Tumbles yelled.

"Oh, no." He said.

"You are not supposed to be with her." He said through his teeth.

"Oh, sorry Tumbles I was just—"

"No. You are not to talk to her anymore." He commanded.

"What? No, that's not fair!" Pounce said.

"Oh well," Said Tumbles, "And to make sure that you don't talk to her..."

"What? What are you going to do? Please don't hurt her." He said.

"Oh no. I'm going to do something _much_ worse." He said as he dragged him from the _Jemima _to the _Etcetera_ on a plank. I waved goodbye hoping to see him again.


	5. Locked In

I watched the Tumbles and Pouncival as both ships were practically touching. I looked through the porthole and heard their conversation through a porthole.

"I specifically told you not to talk to her. And what do you do? You talk to her!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, Tumbles." He said.

"No, it's too late." Said Tumbles.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Pounce asked. All Tumbles did was leave the room...and lock the door. I gasped and saw Pounce struggling to get out. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Pounce's P.O.V.<strong>

I sat near my porthole and cried.

"How could he do this to me?" I asked myself. Then, I heard tapping on the glass.

"Pouncy! Pouncy!" It was Jemima.

"Jemima!" I whispered.

"Oh, Pouncy I can't believe you're locked up." She said.

"At least I'm with you." I said. I heard footsteps and fell silent.

"Pouncival! Who are you talking to?" Tumbles asked as he opened the door.

"Oh...uh, just reading a book." I said as I quickly grabbed the nearest book. Jemima hid from view and Tumbles gave me a look of confusion.

"Well if you say so." He said as he closed the door. I let out a sigh of relief as Jemima appeared again.

"Pouncy, why is everything the way it is?" Jem asked.

"I don't know, Jemima. I don't know." I said. We kissed through the glass and I sighed.

"I love you Pouncy." She whispered as day turned to night. She left and I sat back down on my bed again.

"If only everything was ok, Jemima." I said to myself. Just then, Tumblebrutus opened the door with a hammer in his hand.

"What are you doing with _that_?" I asked.

"Oh, just some redecorating." He said with a devilish laugh.


	6. From Mistoffelees to Alonzo

**Jemima's P.O.V.**

I went back to my cabin to see my father looking in the mirror.

"Daddy?" I said.

"Yes, honey?" He said turning around.

"I...I need to know something."

"What would that be?"

"Is there any way to get out of marrying Mistoffelees?" I asked him.

"Well...actually there is." He said as my face lit up.

"How? How? How?" I asked eagerly.

"You two will have to get married unless he is unfaithful."

"Oh, you're no help." I said stomping out of the room. After realizing what just happened, I turned around and went back.

"You're back. What is it this time, Jemima?" Munk said.

"Mistoffelees was cheating on me!" I blurted out.

"What? How dare he?" My father said as he ran from his part of the cabin to Misto's.

"Mistoffelees!"

"Yes, Captain Munkustrap?" Misto said saluting.

"You have broken your Princely oath by not remaining faithful to your Princess. I hereby demote you to a knight." Munkus scolded.

"I...I..." Misto was lost for words at that statement. Father left muttering swears to himself.

"Happy now?" I said.

"Yes! Thank you, Jem!" He said hugging me.

"You're welcome?"

"Now that I am a knight, I can be with Victoria. You're the best Jem!" He said running out of the room. I went to see where Vic was.

"All better, dear." Jennyanydots said in the infirmary. Vic had gotten yet another bandage and was still going strong.

"Well, Victoria I did it. Misto is a knight and you two can be together." I told her.

"How can I ever repay you, Jemima?" She asked as we hugged.

"You don't need to do that. I can finally be with Pouncival." I said. I went back into my cabin and saw Alonzo with my father.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I've just promoted Alonzo here from knight to prince. You two will be getting married next week." Said Munku.

"What? But I don't wanna marry him! He's a pervert!" I said. The two toms looked shocked. Before anyone could say anything else, I stormed out. I roped back to the _Etcetera_ to tell Pounce the news.


	7. Jemima's Fooling Around

Back on the _Etcetera_, I ran to Pounce's porthole.

"Pouncival! Pounce!" I said. He wasn't there.

"Looking for the Prince?" Asked a familiar voice. It was my aunt Bombalurina.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to seduce one of the knights so the Stripes can win their next battle." She said to me.

"Oh. Well, good luck with that." I said.

Just before she left, Bomba said, "Just so you know, he's at the engagement banquet. You know, the one that _you're_ supposed to be at back on _our_ ship?"

"Oh, no I'm gonna be late!" I said. I roped back onto the _Jemima_ and ran to the banquet.

"Glad to see you join us, Jemima." My mother said as I entered. I sat down nonchalantly and started eating. That was when I felt something on my leg; Alonzo's hand. I flinched and smacked it off.

"Look, Alonzo, "I said through my teeth, "you're not gonna put your hands anywhere near me, ok?" Lonz just laughed as if nothing happened. After a long speech by my father and my mother gushing about how I'm becoming a young woman, the banquet was over. Hoping that Pounce would come to the Blacksmith's room where we met earlier, I headed downstairs.

"Gee, I hope he comes." I said to myself. I kept walking down past the boiler room when I heard extra footsteps. I eagerly turned around to see Alonzo.

"Helloooooooo." He said to me.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Princess Jemima, I must talk to you about a very important matter." He told me. We went into the boiler room and he circled me. He took me by surprise as he grabbed me. At first it made me giggle, but after I tried restraining him. I was so caught up in trying to pull away that I didn't hear who was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Pounce's P.O.V.<strong>

I finally got away from that stupid banquet to find Jemima. I really wanted to give her this silver necklace. I didn't care if it was the necklace I was supposed to give Etcetera, Jemima was the only queen I loved. I snuck from the top deck to downstairs in the hallway on the way to the Blacksmith's room. I went past the boiler room when I heard something. I looked and saw Jemima fooling around with Alonzo!

"Jemima!" I said with a gasped.

"Pouncy!" She said.

"What's this Spot doing here?" Lonz asked. Tears went down my face as I stormed out.


	8. Fate

**Yay, an update! Here it is, the last chapter of the story. Wow, I tend to make my stories 8 chapters long. I don't know why. Well, here it is.**

"How could she do this to me? How could she?" I said to myself as I wiped the tears off my face. It was as if all the lights had gone off in the world and the color had faded. And the sky, once so azure, was dark with grief, sobbing along with my heart, giant tears splattering against the deck of the ship. As I went up the stairs to the top deck of the ship, I stopped short.

"Oh, Pouncy! Yoo hoo!" Cried a voice.

"Bombalurina?" I said.

"I see you're...heartbroken." She said.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to...have some fun." She offered.

"Absolutely..." I said as her face lit up, "...not."

Her face fell and said, "My, my. You are faithful. She is too, you know."

"But she...she..."

"She what? She nothing. Jemima was looking for you." Bomba told me.

"No. She betrayed me." I said. I turned away from her and walked a few steps.

"Pouncy," She said making me turn around, "who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?"

"I loved her." I said shakily. Lightning struck making me jump.

"She loves you." Bomba reassured me.

"I...I..."

"Go get her."

"...Ok." I said springing up from my slouched position. I ran to the edge of the deck and waited for Jemima. I knew she would come. And there she was, following me like a little lost Pollicle puppy.

"Pouncy, I...I" Before she could finish her sentence, I kissed her passionately.

"You love me again." She said.

I put the necklace in her paw and said, "I never stopped. I will always love you, Jemima." Rain drenched our fur as we kissed again. Thunder clapped which made the both of us jump and Jemima dropped her necklace.

"No!" She shouted. She grabbed it just before it could descend into the sea. But, Jemima wasn't so lucky. She slipped and fell overboard, I soon following her to both of our watery graves. She and I greeted death like an old friend. And up in the Heavyside Layer, I have the love of my life by my side.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT! They can't die! No! NOOO! Yes, that's what you're thinking. But luckily, there will be an alternate ending! Yay! I'll get right on that.<strong>


	9. The Alternate Ending

**Woo-hoo! Alternate ending! YEAH! Alrighty then, here it is! Oh yeah, if it wasn't clear before, Pouncy's (and Jemima's) ghost was telling the story. Since it's an alternate ending in this chapter, it's nobody's ghost.  
><strong>

**Jemima's P.O.V.**

I held on for dear life as hung onto the side of the ship. I screamed louder than the thunder that clapped before me, possible causing my death.

"I've got you!" Pouncival yelled. He pulled me up and put the necklace on me.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat." I said to him. I looked into his eyes as tears of joy ran down my face. Before I knew it, our lips touched.

"I guess nothing will change your minds." Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see my father standing there, drenched and soggy.

"It's true, father," I said to him, "Pouncival and I are in love. Nothing's going to stop us."

"I see. I came to give you this, Prince Pouncival." He said handing him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Pouncy asked.

"It's a treaty. You and Tumblebrutus need to sign it. The war is over." He told us. I gasped and hugged the both of them.

"Thank you, sir." Pounce said happily as he shook Munkus's hand. He ran into his cabin and I followed.

"Tumblebrutus!"

"That's Captain Tumblebrutus. What is it?" He said as he adjusted he enormous blue hat.

"The war is over! Sign this." Pounce said as he shoved the treaty in Tumble's hands. He slowly took off his hat and signed it.

"I...I...Thank you." Tumbles said giving his little brother a hug.

Pouncival approached my father and said, "If it isn't too much of me to ask, sir, may I marry your daughter?"

"Nothing would make me happier." My father replied.

* * *

><p>Victoria and I waited for our wedding to start.<p>

"This is a great idea having our weddings at the same time." She said to me.

"Yes. I'm finally glad to war is over and that we can both be with who we want." I said.

"Ooh, it's time." Vicky said as the organ started to play. We both walked down the aisle smiling at our loved ones.

"This is wonderful." I mouthed to her. We reached our soon-to-be-husbands and Old Deuteronomy said what he had to.

"...do you, Mistoffelees take Victoria to be your wife? And do you, Victoria take Mistoffelees to be your husband?" He asked them. "Do you, Pouncival take Jemima to be your wife? And do you, Jemima take Pouncival to be your husband?"

The four of us took a deep breath in and said, "I do."

**The End**


End file.
